


A Convoluted Love

by dreamyshadows



Series: amor vincit omnia [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyshadows/pseuds/dreamyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is never simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convoluted Love

All he wants to do is stay. 

Stay in the arms of the one person who will love him.

 

Love him for who he is.

Love him in a way, in such a way that he is ruined forever and for all.

 

All he wants to do is leave.

Leave the one person who hurts him beyond measure.

 

Leave him because he can’t take it.

Leave him because his heart is shattered from those viciously aimed barbs.

 

 

All he wants to do is kiss him.

Kiss him so hard that it will bruise his beautiful mouth.

 

Kiss him brutally yet beautifully.

Kiss him with so much love that tears fall out of the corner of his eyes.

 

All he wants to do is love him.

Love him with so much care that it leaves him aching.

 

Love him with all the anger and the pain inside.

Love him with such a ruthless desire that it leaves him broken.

 

 

All he wants to do is hurt him.

Hurt him with his body and his mind.

 

Hurt him with so much anger that he crawls on the ground.

Hurt him with him such a vicious passion that it leaves him lying bloody on the floor.

 

All he wants to do is save him.

Save him with anything he can find.

 

Save him with an unbelievable desire- to do something right.

Save him so he can finally hold his brother and kiss him and look him in the eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Its poetry this time folks. Comments? Criticisms?  
> [No copyright except for the words; characters belong to Kripke etc]


End file.
